For persons who need to take medicine regularly, the need for a pill container that can be easily carried is important. A pill container that is easy to use, has sufficient capacity for the person's needs, and which can be conveniently carried by the user increases the likelihood that the user will take the correct medication at the correct time.
Some pill containers are provided with child restraints in the form of locking mechanisms. These features inhibit a child from being able to access the contents of a pill container. However, it is desirable that child restraints should not present increased difficulties for people with, for example, limited ability to use the pill container. That is, it is desirable that pill containers should not present a difficulty for people with limited dexterity or painful joints.
When traveling with pill containers, the jostling of luggage can sometimes cause pill containers to come open and spill the contents within the luggage. This is undesirable and inconvenient. Thus, lockable pill containers can be useful in a setting in which it is desired to prevent the containers from inadvertently opening.
Improvements in lockable pill containers are desirable.